Someone New
by junkpuppet225
Summary: Barney meets Elle's friends mother after school one day. This is their story. Barney/OC


Title: Someone New

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HIMYM nor am I making any money from the writing of this fan fic.

Summary: The year is 2025. Barney meets Elle's best friends mom after school one day. This is their story. Barney/OC.

Rated: M for language and sexual situations in later chapters. Read at your own digression.

X

"How's my favorite kindergartener today?" Barney asked happily as Elle turned to him with a smile once he parked his car and made his way towards her.

"Hi dad."

Five years old already; his heart swelled with pride at the sight of her. She was tall for her age and slim with dark brown hair like her mother; but there was no denying those bright blue eyes that sparkled with the sunlight. Elle was his absolute pride and joy and from the moment he laid eyes on her they had been inseparable.

 _5 years earlier..._

 _"Barney. An hour ago you were handing out cigars because you thought the blood test come back that she wasn't yours and now you're going to take custody of Elle?"_

 _Lilly was the only one the gang thought could talk some sense into their blond friend._

 _"Her mom wants to give her up for adoption, Lily. What choice do I have?"_

 _The redhead frowned at the thought; how could she talk him out of doing what was best for this little girl? Who was she to say he wouldn't be a good dad?_

 _"Do you really think you're ready for this?" Lily asked softly; unable to ignore the love and determination on Barney's face. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Lily." He whispered as his friend pulled him into a hug._

 _X_

"You ready to go, El?"

Elle was sitting on a bench outside the school gate with a girl around her age who looked pretty upset; the girl looked down at her iPhone with a frown before glancing up at Barney.

"Val's mom is running late today, dad. Do you think we could wait here with her?"

Barney looked up the street. Even though this was an elite private school it was no place for a five year old to wait alone.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Hi Val. I'm Elle's dad Barney."

"Hello." The small girl said quietly, adjusting her backpack as she watched the traffic for her mom. "Thank you for staying with me. Mom said she's stuck in traffic on 5th street. She shouldn't be long."

Barney smiled down at Val as he took a seat beside Elle on the bench. "No problem. What did you kids learn in school today?"

"Two plus two is four!" Elle shouted excitedly causing Valerie to giggle. "Four plus four is... eight!" Adding.

"Ms. Jenkins let me and Elle hold Mr. Flops during recess today and we took turns and got two gold stars by our names! We get to feed him everyday for one whole week!" Val continued, sharing Elle's excitement as the girls told stories of their day in fits of giggles. Ten minutes passed before a black Nissan Rogue pulled up to the curb and Val's mom emerged in a panic - still wearing her waitress uniform from her second job.

"Valerie I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Valerie smiled up at her mom and nodded, looking over to Elle and Barney who stood from the bench quickly. "Elle and Mr. Stinson stayed with me."

Barney extended his hand to Valerie's mom and smiled; taken back at the sight of her. Since the day Elle was born he hadn't allowed himself to look at women the way he once had. Barney had put his everything into the well being of his daughter but there was no denying that the woman before him was beautiful.

"Barney." He assured with a grin, taking her hand in his. Long dark hair cascaded past her shoulders in soft waves as her emerald green eyes meet his lighter hues and she smiled; a perfect smile that lit up his world.

"Emma. Thank you, so much for waiting here with Val."

She glanced around to see the where two girls were; waving at them as they climbed on the jungle gym inside the school gates a few feet away.

"You must think something terrible of me." Emma whispered as Barney finally let his hand fall from her cool grasp. He watched as she smoothed her apron; glancing up at him once more. His three piece suit assured her that he and Elle came from money where she had to work two jobs just to be able to send Valerie to this school. Embarrassed didn't begin to describe what she was feeling right now.

"Of course not. Traffic happens."

Emma smiled up at him; causing his own smile to spread across his handsome face.

"Thank you again."

Barney opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Elle and Val as they ran down the front steps of the school in a fit of giggles. "Mom!" Val said with a laugh trying to catch her breath as Elle giggled beside them. "Can Elle and her dad come to spaghetti Saturday tomorrow?"

Barney met Emma's eyes and mouthed _spaghetti Saturday_ with a grin.

"We also have taco Tuesdays but that's too many days away." Val continued with a laugh.

"Well its the least I could do for you staying with Val today. So yeah, we'd love for you guys to join us for spaghetti Saturday." Emma assured, giving Barney their address as he agreed to come for dinner tomorrow night.

"See you then." Emma assured with a smile as she ushered a very excited Valerie into the car. "It'll be... wait for it... Legendary." Barney assured with a wink; getting into his own car before he pulled out onto the street - his gaze lingering on Emma as he drove away.

xXx

A/N: My first HIMYM fic! Let me know what's up as I've just recently started watching the series. (Watched the finale tho so I know what went down at the end.) Thanks in advance!


End file.
